wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Finkle Einhorn
|race=Gnome |creature=Humanoid |gender=Male |location=Circle of Cinders, Mount Hyjal; Blackrock Caverns; Blackwing Descent }} Finkle Einhorn is a gnome inventor and explorer. Long ago, players encountered him within Upper Blackrock Spire within the belly of a giant , but he has since departed this location. Now he is usually initially encountered by travelers at the Circle of Cinders in Mount Hyjal. : Later players find him within the portal room of Blackrock Caverns, hiding from the Twilight's Hammer clan. Though ultimately dies for trying to protect him, Finkle continues on his trekking. He is next encountered within Blackwing Descent, trapped by yet another giant . Quests ;Mount Hyjal * ;Blackrock Caverns Most quests are accepted/ended below automatically as players progress. * * * * * * ;Blackwing Descent Talking with him begins the fight with Chimaeron. Removed quests ;Upper Blackrock Spire * Finkle's dialogue Finkle Einhorn offered a dialogue when spoken to within Upper Blackrock Spire... :Whew... I need a smoke and the touch of a fine gnomish woman - not particularly in that order! : I've been stuck inside the belly of that thing for months! What day is it anyway? Ah, nevermind. All that matters is that I'm finally out. : WOOO HOOO! How the hell did you get in there to begin with? :How?? Well, it's a long story. I'm all ears. :Alrighty then! So I was down at the lava pits of the Molten Span, testing out my lava suit. Everything was going great. I was even able to swim around in that stuff without suffering a single injury! :So there I am, minding my own business, doing a few backstrokes, when out of nowhere this thing swallows me up whole! Had it not been for my lava suit and built in food pellet dispenser, I would have been done for! So let me get this straight. You were swimming, nay, doing backstrokes in molten lava with this... this lava suit of yours? Yes? And out of nowhere, this here beast swallowed you whole? :Say, I sense a measure of disbelief in your voice - but yes, that's how it happened. ''I must know something: How did you go to the bathroom with that thing on? :I'm not out of the belly of this best for more than two minutes and someone is already asking me about my bathroom behavior??? Mister, I'd have smacked you silly for that question had you not been the one to rescue me! :Anyhow! I'm grateful for the assistance. Maybe I can pay you back? ''Oh? :Well, maybe 'pay' isn't the best word to use. See, when I was stuck in the belly of that thing, I got to thinking: This creature lives in hot, flaming magma and yet it doesn't take a lick of damage from the fire! :If only I could find a pristine hide from one of these beasts. I could take it back to my dear friend, Malyfous Darkhammer in Everlook. If anyone could do anything with the hide of a beast like this, it would be him. ''I'll consider that the next time I run into one of these things. :So how about you deliver a message for me? ''To Malyfous, I assume. Notes *You can receive from The Beast and from Majordomo Executus as drops. *Finkle's name is a reference to the film , wherein Ace finds that Ray ''Finkle had assumed the identity of a female detective Lois Einhorn. *Finkle also begins some dialogue with the phrase "Alrighty then," Ace's catchphrase from the same film. *''Einhorn'' is the German word for Unicorn, an appropriate name for one who searches for rare things. *One of the Saurfang 'facts' is that he once got so mad at a gnome that he hurled him across the Great Sea and into Blackrock Spire, where the Beast ate him. Patch changes * * External links Category:Gnome quest givers Category:Blackrock Spire NPCs Category:Easter eggs Category:Mount Hyjal NPCs Category:Blackwing Descent Category:Blackrock Caverns